Total Drama Smack Down
by MiYuSaYoMi in Advance12
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama Smack Down! 22 new campers will be comepeting for five million dollars! There will of course be the drama, humor, romance and even extreme challenges done of course by the toturous Chris McClain and Chef Hatchett. *APPS CLOSED!*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey guys! So as you know this is a send in your own character fanfic for total drama island! I am accepting 21 apps, even though there will be 22 campers, because I am including my own character. Also everything for your character will be from you, in a private message, and if you want to be paired up with someone, then pm it to me also, and I will ask that person if it is alright if I pair them up with you, and one more thing, Chris and Chef host this show instead of a character that I could make up.

Dear Reader,

If you have received this letter then are being allowed to join the totally awesome new show, Total Drama Smack Down! You will compete with 21 other campers/teens for a sum of Five Million Dollars! Please send in the following:

Name: (First, Last, and a Nickname if it has one, of if you want to have one.)

Gender: 

Age: (14-19)

Stereotype: (Emo, Goth, Artsy Chick, Surfer Girl, Queen Bee, etc. )

Height:

Weight:

Figure:

Skin Tone:

Hair

Style: (Long, short, layered, side bang, straight, curly, etc.)

Color:

Accessories: (Head Bands, Bows, Flowers, etc.)

Eyes

Color:

Shape:

Makeup:

Clothing

Shirt:

Pants:

Shoes:  


Formal:

Nightwear:

Swimwear:

Accessories: (Necklaces, Bracelets, Sweaters, etc.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

History/Bio:

Phobia:

Want to be paired up?:

If so, what stereotype?:

Do they flirt?:

If so, how?:

Audition Tape:

We hope to see you for a great couple of weeks of .!

Sincerely,

Chris McClain.

P.S.- If you get this and don't send in app when receiving letter, we have the right to sue you, so you better audition! Cheers! –Chris.

So here is an example of sending in an app using my character.

Name: Harmony Le'Bennet

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Stereotype: The popular, girly, cool artsy chick.

Height: 5'2

Weight: 100"

Figure: Hourglass

Skin Tone: That golden brown skin tone that most women try to perfect.

Hair

Style: Long, mid back length, layered with short, right side bangs, flowy/wavy.

Color: Light red hair.

Accessories: Light yellow lily on the right side of her hair. ( You know the flower. )

Eyes

Color:  Light spring green.

Shape: Wide, round, almond shape.

Makeup: Light pink-ish, red-ish shiny lip gloss, light pink blush, thin, light eyeliner and light yellow eye shadow.

Clothing

Shirt: Light yellow knee length sun dress with flowy bottom and a low v-neck with straps that tie around her neck and the back reaches her middle back.

Pants: No pants.

Shoes: Light brown straw beach flip flops.

Formal: Maroon strapless brides-maid style knee length dress with a short v-neck and the back reaches to the middle of her back.

Nightwear: Light brown padded v-neck spaghetti strap tank with see through lace on the lower part, flower design, worn with a pair of soft white shor-short-shorts.

Swimwear: White lace bikini with a low v-neck and very thin straps that are tied for both the top and bottom part of suit.

Accessories: Golden heart locket on a golden chain with pictures of her mom and dad in it. Light brown woven thread friendship bracelet with white flowers on it, worn on her right wrist. She also has a black sketchbook she keeps all of her drawings in, along with her art supplies usually has charcoal, pencils, gel-ink pens and erasers.

Likes: She likes to draw/sketch, sing, dance, surf, party, and loves to relax. She gets along with pretty much anybody.

Dislikes: She hates Queens Bees and basically anyone stuck up or really mean.

Talents: She is a beautiful artist/sketcher. She can sketch beautifully and draw too in vibrant colors. Her friends are even jealous of her work, and she loves her art supplies like a mother would love a baby. She usually draws pictures of flowers and the earth, but she does draw people too.

History/Bio: She lives in Los Angeles, California, and her parents gave her a locket with pictures in them in case anything bad happened to them when she was two. When she was five, she was going to visit her Aunt and Uncle with her parents, who live in Manhattan. The day before her parents were going to dinner and she was at her friend, Amber's house when they got in a serious car crash and died. She soon moved in with Amber, and have been best friends ever since. They gave each other friendship bracelets when they were ten and have never taken them off, gotten them dirty or lost them at all. Also Amber has a brother named Spike.

Phobia: Opinions because once when two of her friends got into a massive argument and they made Harmony take a opinion on who was right, and then they never wanted to talk to her after that, so she has never taken a opinion in a fight again, because she is afraid she'll lose another friend.

Want to be paired up?: Yes.

If so, what stereotype?: I love ying yang relationships so the emo, goth, scene, or punk guy.

Do they flirt?: Yes

If so, how?: She'll talk to them more than anyone, twirl her hair, fix her hair and dress whenever around them, and ask to draw a picture of them when she gets the courage to.

Audition Tape:

Camera turns on and shows a girl with red hair and electric green eyes in a wide bedroom with white walls and a balcony, she it talking to another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, fixing the red-heads makeup. "Uh guys? Were on!" You hear a guy from behind the camera say. "just hold still Harmony! I am almost done! There!" The blonde says.  
The redhead turns, blushes when looking at the camera. "Uh hi." She said quietly. "My name is Harmony Le'Bennet and I...uh... would like to join your show because total drama island was amazing and I would love to be apart of this one. Also Amber thought I would meet a guy there." She continued quietly, pointing at the blonde. The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatever Harmony. Why don't you just show them your art?" She said. Harmony's face lit up and she went around the room until she came back with a black sketchbook and opened it and showed drawings of flowers and the earth to the camera. "Uh these are my sketches and as you can see I guess I am...uh... really good. So I hope you like them!" She said, brightly before putting the book down and showing her again.  
"So uh...that's...all about me, so uh pick me!" She said and was about to turn the camera off but Amber then said. "Wait Harmony! You didn't say anything about your hair or boobs!" She said and suddenly the girls started running around the room, Amber chasing after Harmony and them yelling at each other, a few in complete words were caught like "No!" and "Boobs!" and "Hair!" and then they ran out of the room.  
You then hear guy from behind the camera sight and step in front of it. He was an emo guy with black eyeliner, extreme green hair, with a lot of piercings on his face and bright sky blue eyes. "Those girls never change." He said and turned off the camera.


	2. Cast List Part 1

Chapter 2

The camera turns on to reveal a very handsome host with black wind-blown hair and a perfect toothy smile planted on his face, and he had a very mischievous look in his eyes. He had his hands out in the traditional welcome broad way position. "Welcome to Total Drama Smack Down! I am Chris McClain, your host for the show and I am here to announce half of the cast list that will be participating in TDSD!" He says and lowers his arms. "First up in our list is……..Samantha!" Suddenly the camera goes to static before rolling an audition tape:

Audition Tape:  
Camera turns on to show Sam sitting in a chair reading a book. She smiles and pushes up her glasses. "Hello, my name is Samantha and I wish to be apart of Total Drama Smack Down.

"Sammy hun! I just bought you the cutest outfit! It's a little denim skirt and a tube top!"

"Alishia, I don't wear that kind of stuff, I don't have the body for it." Sam replied as she looks in disgust at the small dark denim skirt and bright red tube top.

"Sammy! Are you kidding me? You have an hourglass! You just always hide yourself under those baggy clothes!! If you've got it flaunt it! And you've got it!" She forced them into her arms. "Now go try them on!"

Sam, who clearly forgot that the camera was still on, sighed and went to go into her closet to change. A couple of minutes later, she hastily walked out in the outfit and low and behold, it fit her like a glove." See Sammy? You look hot!"

" It makes me look weird Alishia."

"HEY SAM! HEADS UP!" Sam was pelted with water balloons as her glasses quickly fell to the ground.

"Marcus! Alexander! You two are grounded!" Alishia yelled as Sam stood, in a tube top and denim mini, soaking wet. Alishia turned back to her and gushed. "Sammy! You look so cute! You are so going to wear your contacts more often!"

" I'm going to change." Sam said quietly as she picked up her glasses and went back to her closet.

"'Total Drama Smack Down audition'? And it's been recording this whole time? Well, what Sammy doesn't know won't hurt her." With that, the camera turns off.

The screen fizzes out again and shows Chris standing on the dock laughing hysterically. "Hahaha! That was probly the most embarrassing thing I have ever seen in my life. Well the next one is…………Lexi!" The camera fizzes out until it shows another audition tape:

Lexi: Hello people I would be your best pick for this show I'm smart artistic and um...I'm very...I'll get back at that for you! So choose me!!

Chris stares at the camera for a little bit before smiling slightly. "Well that was very short, but here is the next contestant………..Hodder!" Camera fizzes out and (you know what? Just assume that the camera fizzes out and that it's the audition tape 'cuz im too lazy to type all of that right now.)

Camera shows Hodder next to a mic stand and has his red/black Dean ML guitar around his body with 3 others playing drums, bass guitar and rhythm guitar. He's looking at the camera.

"What up TDSD people, Randall Hodder or as my friends call me, Hodder here and i think i would be cool on the show. I would like to win the money, meet new friends and maybe fall in love, personal reasons, that BS, plus I'm a huge horror movie fan. I know it doesn't seem much, but i wanna join. Plus I'm a singer and guitarist as you can see. I know you may have other musicians who wanna be in it, but just watch me perform in my Metal band" mode and you might consider me for it. Watch this..."

Hodder looks at the other band members.

"Okay dudes; let's do Dethklok's "Comet Song", kay?"

The band members nod their heads, then they start playing showing off Hodder's guitar skills for a while, soon he starts to sing in his "Metal band" tone.

"Racing Through Time  
Souls Prey Lead Blind  
Interstellar Mutilation

Comets Speed Forth  
Bring DETH For Earth

Time For Your Next Destination

Galactic DETH  
Hunts  
Flies  
Pushes  
Through Time  
Space  
Dimensions

Advance Your Place  
Pay To Gain Grace  
Your Salvation Through Defrayal

You Will Survive  
So You Think Your  
Bank Receipts Will Tip The Scale

Galactic DETH  
Hunts  
Flies  
Pushes Through  
Time  
Space  
Dimensions

Your Time Is Coming Tonight  
You'll Be Killed At The Speed Of Light  
Destiny You Can't Fight  
Crushed By Comets  
Transmogrified  
DETH Will Bring You New Life  
A Slave Forever On The Planet Of Hell  
Eighty Thousand Years Since The Comet Took  
Flight  
Your Destiny Is Pain Forever"

Hodder along with the others slow down a wee bit with the song.

"The Earthquakes  
The Clouded Sky Breathes Fire  
Lava Sprays ONTO The Seas  
The Oceans Boil  
The Deserts Freeze

Masses Flee Into The Streets  
Meteors Fly With A Magnetized Heat  
Crush And Take Human Deceivers  
Fry The Souls of The NON-BELIEVERS"

Then the band gets going faster again.

"Smashing Killing Devouring All  
No One Is Saved The Chosen Fall  
Run With The Hordes Trample The Weak  
Crush The Skulls Of Those that Can't Speak  
Sweating Bleeding Your Eyes Go Wide  
The Earth Is Ending It's About to Collide  
The Clouds Part The World Goes Black  
The Comet Speeds Forth For It's Final Attack"

Then Hodder does the long solo of the songlike a madman till the end of the song to which he smiles.

"Hope you liked me, peace".

Chris is on the camera again and looks a little scared and then bewildered. "That dude can sing! Well anyways the next contestant is……………. Demi!"

(Camera shows Demi in her room where "Waking the Demon" by Bullet For My Valentine is playing in the background.  
Demi: Hi, I'm Demi. Why should I be TDSD? Well, I'm smart independent, and that's it...  
Kayla: (from behind camera) she can sing, dance, model and act. You have watched ANTM too many times. Is Heather from Cycle 9 still your favorite?  
Demi: Whatever, Kayla and yes.  
Kayla: I knew it! ~

"Ok….. These audition tapes are waaaayyyy too boring. Chef! I told you to pick the more interesting people!" Chris said, obviously bored. "I tried! But these were the best people I could get!" You see a tall, brute like African American in a greasy chef's uniform come out and say that, then walk away from the camera again. Chris groans before putting on his fake cheesy smile then. "Well anyways the next contestant is………….Gemma!"

You see a small animal shelter and Gemma is tending to an injured kitty. She finishes wrapping a bandage around the cats right arm. "There you go Snowy. That'll help your arm." She picks the white cat up and puts it away in its cage.  
"Gemma we are rolling!" A voice says  
"Chill rob, Hi I'm Gemma and I work part time here in this animal shelter and I love animals! I find it very unfair that animals like Snowy over here are having there homes cut down so we can build houses and-"  
"Gemma, this is an audition tape. Tell them more about yourself; not about animals."  
The animal lover sighs "Fine, well I'm full Irish and I know how to step dance!" Gemma does a small jig and laughs when she is finished." Well Rob and I have to get back to work pick me!" Camera shuts off.

"Alright that was well….interesting, next is…………Vinni!"

We see Vinni resting after a long 5 mile run. "Hey guys! This is Vinni here and I should be on TDSD because of my greatness and my strength. I am like a boy, somewhat I am a boy. Yea!" Suddenly, she falls off her bench backwards and the camera turns off.

"Another short one. Great." Chris says sarcastically and rolls his eyes. "Well next is……….Caleb!"

"Hey Chris this is Caleb. I've been watching Total Drama Island and thought it would be cool to finally try it for my self. I promise I will bring lots of drama and views. *thinks a minute* Ok no more nice crap pick me or else. Thanks!"

"The threat was why we picked him, right?" Chris asks, and then you see the camera nod up and down. "Well….anyways the next camper is……….Nadia!"

The camera flickers on showing Calypso waving. "Hey there Total Drama Smack Down. I hear you, Chris Mclean, need a new competitor this season, and I'm your gal!" The scene cuts in showing her with her younger brother Nathan and her Best Friend Kirsten. There in a murky muddy swamp. Nathan digs his hand in the mud and pulls out 5 worms. "Gross! Get that out of my face you dweeb!" Kirsten screeches as she kicks his hand. Calypso waved her off and took the worms. "Dare me to eat them?" Nathan laughs as Kirsten gives a disgusted expression. "You're disgusting. I don't know why I hang out with you." Kirsten growls. "Eat it! I dare you Cal!" Calypso shrugs smiling and stuffs the bugs in her mouth. She swallows it quickly and smiles. "Nothin' too it! Pick me!"

You see Chris laughing again on the dock. "Oh man! That was funny! She ATE a frickin worm! Anyways the next contestant is………..Aria!"

(Camera turns on to show Aria dancing hard, the music stops and she gulps down half a bottle of water)

Aria: What's with the camera, Georgia?

Georgia (behind the camera): Your audition for TDSD, you wanted me to film it

Aria: Oh! I totally forgot! I was practicing Saturday's routine, I wanted to practice that basket flip with the show-and-go transition to the bow and arrow, but Mel and Cara had that Lit project.

Georgia: Slow down, I barely understood what you said and I'm the main base in that.

Aria: Sorry. (Looking at the camera fully) Hi! I'm Aria O'Donald, and I want to be on TDSD because I'm pretty sure I can win it.

Georgia: She also has 4 siblings who won't all get full-ride scholarships to Yale like Ari over her.

Aria: Yea, in the fall I'm going to Yale. I scored a 2400 on my SATs and have a great shot at becoming Valedictorian when we graduate in May. Everyone is so proud, though one of the reasons I want to go on TDSD before I become an adult and go off to college is to finally do something to make up for all those things I haven't gotten to do in high school.

Georgia: (dramatically) Ah, the life of us champions

Aria: (rolls her eyes) Pick me of TDSD! In the mean time Mel and Cara are here so Georgie, wanna practice?

Georgia: Totally (sets the camera down and does the formational stunts with their fellow teammates)

"Hmm. Interesting, well next is………Rebecca!"

The camera turns on to show a cheerleading squad and narrows in on the front center girl, who is the most precise and talented. The scene changes to show the same girl, this time with a pair of wire-frame glasses, and appears to be tutoring an emo boy. He suddenly comes to an understanding. Another scene change and the girl is in business casual and is giving a speech in front of an audience. The next scene shows her in a show choir, singing and dancing with a boy. Finally, she is running a student government meeting. "Now that that order of business is finished, I'd like to call attention to my audition to Total Drama Smack Down. Do I have a motion?"  
One student stands and says, "I move that we proceed with Rebecca's audition for Total Drama Smack Down."  
"Good," Rebecca smiles. "Do we have a second?"  
Another student stands and says, "I second that motion."  
"Okay, so, let's have a vote. All those in favor that I be on Total Drama Smack Down, please raise your hand and say 'yea'."  
Everyone else raises his or her hand and says, "Yea."  
She turns to the camera. "There you have it. You want a person on Total Drama Smack Down that really knows how the world works, choose me. The student council agrees with it, which means that I have a whole school supporting me." She smiles and winks before the camera turns off.

"BORING! I need more interesting people! Well next is……….Chastity!"

You see a group of cheerleaders doing a very impressive routine, forming a pyramid out of several bodies in distorted positions. One girl hops up all the bodies and stands on top. She is an African American, with black braids and a pink flower in her hair. She is wearing a very attractive cheerleading uniform, but it doesn't make her look like an S lut, it looks natural. She is grinning, making her face look radiant with joy.  
"I'M CHASTITY HILLS, AND YOU HAVE TO PICK ME FOR YOUR SHOW!" She screams, and then does a triple back flip off of the trembling pyramid. She lands perfects, then runs up to the camera, still smiling a smile that makes you want to smile too.  
"I would Love, love, love, love, LOVE to be on your show!" She squeals, braids bouncing. "I'm athletic, charming, and I have TONS of friends! The money would be AWESOME! So please pick me... I can't believe I'm doing this! E! This is so exciting! Please pick me!" The camera shuts off.

Chris is staring at the camera mortified, obviously reminded of Katie and Sadie because of this girls obsessive squealing. 'Oh-kaaayyyyy. I have a feeling that this girl is a lot like Katie and Sadie. Well next up is………Dakota!"

*the camera shows two girls passing a softball to each other in one of the girl's rooms. one of the girl has black hair with multiple colors in her hair and the other one has light brown hair that's in a ponytail*  
Alex: and we're on  
*the girl with the multicolored hair look toward the camera* Dakota: hi i'm Dakota  
*the girl with waves to the camera* Taylor: and im Taylor  
Dakota: and i should be on TDSM because-  
Taylor: if you don't I'll shoot you' ** with an AK-47  
Dakota: Tay, you got that off of Shane Dawson.  
Taylor: Sorry  
Dakota: ha-ha so anyways because i could bring some color to the show, and imma pretty cool person if you got to know me.  
*the camera shows a scene guy with spiky scene hair with blonde streaks and a lip piercing* Alex: she is, I've known her since 4th grade  
Taylor: and I've known her since preschool  
Dakota: yeah. And if you don't, keep in mind I am Chris McClain's niece.  
Taylor: that's the part that im still confused on  
Alex: yeah cause your nothing like him  
Dakota: yeah. Well that's it for me *accidentally throws the softball at something and it breaks and Taylor and Dakota started cracking up*  
Dakota: *still laughing* bye TDSM pick me!  
*the camera shuts off*

"We picked my niece? Wow! Another McClain on the island, this is going to be awesome." Chris says, and you hear Chef say "Not for me.". "Anyways, our next contestant is………Evie!"

Camera turns on to show Evie in her room, splattering orange paint on the walls.  
Evie: Hey peoples! I'm Evie and I want to be on your show because-  
Cammie: Evie, you're not gunna get on the show like that. Show them you portfolio or something.  
Avery: Cammie, those things are private for a reason. Right, Ev?  
Evie: Well, I guess I could show them a few pictures. -Takes out portfolio- Here's some pictures I took.  
Cammie: That's it?  
Evie: Yes Cammie, it is. Bye peeps!  
Camera turns off.

"Ok well our last girl contestant is……Harmony!"

Camera turns on and shows a girl with red hair and electric green eyes in a wide bedroom with white walls and a balcony, she it talking to another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, fixing the red-heads makeup. "Uh guys? Were on!" You hear a guy from behind the camera say. "just hold still Harmony! I am almost done! There!" The blonde says.  
The redhead turns, blushes when looking at the camera. "Uh hi." She said quietly. "My name is Harmony Le'Bennet and I...uh... would like to join your show because total drama island was amazing and I would love to be apart of this one. Also Amber thought I would meet a guy there." She continued quietly, pointing at the blonde. The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatever Harmony. Why don't you just show them your art?" She said. Harmony's face lit up and she went around the room until she came back with a black sketchbook and opened it and showed drawings of flowers and the earth to the camera. "Uh these are my sketches and as you can see I guess I am...uh... really good. So I hope you like them!" She said, brightly before putting the book down and showing her again.  
"So uh...that's...all about me, so uh pick me!" She said and was about to turn the camera off but Amber then said. "Wait Harmony! You didn't say anything about your hair or boobs!" She said and suddenly the girls started running around the room, Amber chasing after Harmony and them yelling at each other, a few in complete words were caught like "No!" and "Boobs!" and "Hair!" and then they ran out of the room.  
You then hear guy from behind the camera sight and step in front of it. He was an emo guy with black eyeliner, extreme green hair, with a lot of piercings on his face and bright sky blue eyes. "Those girls never change." He said and turned off the camera.

"Well that was weird, anyways our next contestant is………..Cooper!"

The camera turns onto a guy with light brown hair under a baseball cap and sleepy-looking grey eyes, looking out the window. It stays like this for a few moments until someone from behind the camera whispers "Psst! Coop!" Coop looks up at the camera, still vaguely daydreaming, "Hmm?" The voice whispers back "The tapes rolling!" "Hmm..? Oh!" Coop now turns to look at the camera, fully aware now and smiling cutely, as he says, "Hey there. My name's Cooper Alderson, but you can call me Coop. The reason I want to be on your show is because, deep down, I guess I've always kinda wanted to be famous. I think that this at least can help get my name known some, you know?" He then leaned down, and picked a saxophone saying, "Anyways, you probably want to see something that will help you prove that I should be picked, so I'll show you my skills on the saxophone." Right after that, Coop started playing really well, until a few minutes later he finished his song and put the saxophone down. The person behind the camera clapped, saying approvingly "Good job, Coop! That was amazing! Now all we've got to do is send in the tape and.." the voice just noticed that Coop is staring out the window again, "Coop? You there?" Realizing it's pointless; the voice behind the camera sighs and says, well, I guess that's it for now. The camera is then shut off.

"Ok? Well anyways, the next contestant is………Shawn!"

*At a local Las Vegas club*

Shawn: You guys ready to rock?

*Crowd cheers*

Okay, guys hit it!

*Starts playing "Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria.

You could've been all I wanted  
But you weren't honest  
Now get in the ground  
You choked off the surest of favors  
But if you really loved me  
You would've endured my world

Well if you're just as I presumed  
A ** in sheep's clothing  
** up all I do  
And if so here we stop  
Then never again  
Will you see this in your life

Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest is our love ever longed  
With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs

You stormed off to scar the armada  
Like Jesus played martyr,  
I'll drill through your hands  
The stone for the curse you have blamed me  
With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep  
But if you could just write me out  
To never less wonder... happy will I become  
Be true that this is no option,  
So with sin I condemn you  
Demon play, demon out!

Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest is our love ever longed  
With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs

One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you  
Please make up your mind girl...  
I'd do anything for you  
One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you  
Please make up your mind girl...  
Before I hope you die

*They finish and the crowd cheers*

"Ok, well next is………Danny!"

*the camera turns on and see Danny training*

"Yo TDSD my name Danny why you should pick me because I can fight HAYA *he punches the camera* O crap I hope it not bust, my mom will kill me!"

"Alright. Well next is……..Gabe!"

Gabe: "Hi I think this show is great and I want to be on it."

"Alright, well next is Sebastian!"

"Well, he ahs no audition tape, but we did pick him! Those are all of the Applications and contestants for now, but remember we need four more boys to join before we can start TDSD. So send in those apps we will see you next time on .!" Camera fizzes out.

Ok guys I know that wasn't the greatest chapter in the world but I was trying to be creative, also your Audition Videos weren't boring at all, I just put that because that seems like something Chris would say. Now also, boys join in! Because I cant start this without you guys. Also im sorry I didn't pick everyone, but not everyone's character was interesting to me, sorry. Well tune in for the second part of the cast list! Enjoy!

Miyou.


	3. Cast List Part 2

Chapter 3

The Camera turned on to reveal the handsome host from the last episode, the same toothy grin pasted on his face with the same look in his eyes, as if he hadn't moved since the last time the camera was on him. "Welcome back to Part 2 of Total Drama Smack Down!" He said. "We are finally able to list the three last guys that will be participating in this competition. Now last time I said four more boys were needed, but someone messed up the script for last time." Chris said through his teeth. He glared over in Chef's direction who looked at him back sternly, and crossed his arms over his chest and said "Well don't look at me." He grumbled. Chris rolled his eyes in doubt before placing his phony smile on again. "Well anyways our first contestant is……………Troy!"

Troy is standing in front of the camera as he shouts "SHUT UP DAD IM MAKNG MY VIDEO TAPE!" you hear a voice call back "OKAY JUST STOP SCREAMING!" Troy mouthed what his father said sarcastically "Anyways, I'm Troy your boy the guy you need, if you plead so much I come to succeed so pick me!" Troy bowed laughing. As he pushed the camera down as it ends to static.

"Very…..interesting. Well next up is……………………Derek!"

A lone teen sits on his black bed, in his black clothes, in his black room. He has greasy dark hair that falls over his forehead, and bugging blue eyes that look really creepy. He is looking down at the pocketknife he holds in his hands, then at the camera.  
"Hey everyone... I'm Derek." He says softly, in a deep voice. "I don't really know how to do an exceptional audition, so I might as well lay it out on the line for you. I need an escape from this life. I need an escape from anger and pain. You can do that for me. I don't think I'll get very far, but I need this experience." His eyes begin to tear up. "I don't want to go out in the real world with no friends or accomplishments. So help me TDSD... I need it." The camera shuts off.

"Poor guy." Chris said solemnly and wait….was that a look of concern on his face? "I feel bad for him. Wait did moa just say that?!?!?!?!?!?!?" He screamed with a look of horror now planted on his face. Chef looked concerned at his friend and a little creeped out too. "Well……uh anyways….our last contestant is…………………….. Alex!"

*shows Alex and Dakota at the playground*  
Alex: Is the thing on, Tay?  
Taylor: YUP!  
Alex: Ok so I'm Alex, you know from Dakota's audition tape  
Dakota: And I'm obviously Dakota  
Alex: I should be on TDSM because-  
*ice cream truck music plays*  
Dakota: OH! Tay put the thing on the stand thing so we could get ice cream.  
Taylor: Ok lets go  
Dakota: Do you want anything, Brother  
Alex: Yeah but i need to make this audition tape  
Dakota: Ok, SpongeBob popsicle.  
Alex: yups, sister  
Dakota: Ok be back!  
*Dakota leaves*  
Alex: ok, so I should be on TDSM because I'm funny, colorful and random. Also, I think this could give me the chance to ask out Dakota. so can you please let me on the show, i really need to show her how I'll feel, and if you don't, she'll fine someone else. I know my d-bear, she's sweet, funny, and lovable, she could find someone that loves her in a second. And I want that person to be me.  
*Dakota and Taylor comes back*  
Dakota: Here's you SpongeBob Popsicle, Mr. Piercings person  
Alex: Thanks you, ms. Music freak  
*Dakota hugs Alex*  
Dakota: you know you're my best friend, right Alex  
Taylor: ahem?  
Dakota: Hearts you too, Tay-Tay  
Alex: of course i know you're my bestie.  
Dakota: ha-ha yeah, I gotta go, my mom's here to pick up me and Tay. Bye brother  
Alex: bye sister.  
*Dakota and Taylor leaves*  
Alex: so please pick me. K peace!

"Uh…..ok? That was just random. Well those are the three guys that were picked to be in Total Drama Smack Down. Tune in next time for when the capers arrive on .!" Camera fizzes out.


	4. Important Announcement on PMing

Hey guys its Miyou, the author of TDSD or Total Drama Smack Down. Anyways I want to make the PM thing clear since I guess no one really understood it. What I meant was that this story will be entirely by you, your characters arrivals, conversations with other people and other things. You just private message it to me and I then put it in the chapter, also if you want to be paired up with someone just add it into you private message and then I will PM that person and get their permission to pair you character's up. So if you didn't get that I just wanted to clear it up. Also the idea for Chris to start going soft and caring and worrying for and about the campers goes to Another Dead Hero who made the character Randall Hodder. So I take no credit for that at all, full credit goes to him not me. Well I hope to see your parts in PM's so that we can finally start this story soon. So bye!

Miyou.


End file.
